


Snow

by BroomballKraken



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rair pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Even during this time of sorrow, Gregor couldn't help but think of how beautiful Cordelia looked standing in the lightly falling snow.Written for FE Rarepair Week 2018. Day 1 Prompt: Snow





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for FE Rarepair Week 2018, and I'm hoping to upgrade the Gregor/Cordelia kayak to at least a dingy by the end of it xD

The mood inside Castle Ferox was colder than the current outside temperature, which was saying a lot as the sky was dumping a rather large amount of snow on the ground in large, slowly drifting flakes. Gregor was certainly not surprised by this, given the recent grim events, and a deep sigh escaped from him as he ventured outside. The loss of Ylisse's exalt had hit everyone hard, even those who were not Ylissian citizens. Chrom and Lissa in particular were having a terrible time, for obvious reasons. Gregor knew what it was like to lose a sibling, and it still hurt to think about to this day. It would take the two royals some time to heal.

Gregor aimlessly wandered the courtyards of the castle for a while, until he came upon a beautiful sight. Cordelia's gorgeous red hair stood out among the snow flowing around her as she leaned against a railing. Gregor could have stopped and watched her for hours, but the silent tears that streaked down her face prompted his legs to carry him in her direction.

He still felt like he was living in a dream world, ever since she confessed her feelings for him. Never in a million years did he think that she would ever feel the same about him as he did her. Yet here they were, in the early stages of a wonderful relationship, and Gregor felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. Seeing her looking so sad made his heart hurt, and he wanted so badly to just be able to take her pain away.

“Cordelia.” he said in a soft voice when he approached her. He saw her flinch and reach up to wipe her face, but when she turned and saw who had spoken to her, she lowered her hand and let her tears continue to fall. Gregor was glad that she didn't feel the need to hide her feelings around him, and he gave her a sad smile as he wrapped his arms gently around her.

“G-Gregor, I...” Cordelia started, her voice shaky. She then dug her fingers into the front of his shirt and buried her face in his chest, breaking down into heavy sobs. Gregor was silent as she let her cry, and he ran a hand through her hair and used his other hand to rub her back, hoping the gentle motion would help her to calm down. She had lost so many important people in such a short amount of time. First, her fellow pegasus knights, and now Phila, her mentor and good friend, had fallen in the same battle as Exalt Emmeryn. Gregor could practically feel the sorrow coming off of her in waves, and it broke his heart.

A few minutes dragged by, and Cordelia's sobs finally slowed. She took a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly each time. She finally pulled away from Gregor and her eyes met his as he reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

“Gregor is so sorry his love is hurting so. Wishes he could make her feel better sooner.” he said, gently stroking Cordelia's cheek with the back of his hand. She sighed wearily as she leaned her face into his touch.

“I-I appreciate it, Gregor. Just having you here makes me feel a bit better.” Cordelia said, managing a small smile. It was a brief smile, however, and it fell from her face as her grip tightened on Gregor's shirt and her gaze shifted to the ground.

“Does...Does it ever stop hurting? I'm just...so scared of losing anyone else I care about to this senseless war. What if Sumia is next? Or...you?” she whispered, taking a deep, shaky breath. Gregor frowned and wanted to lie to her, to say that yes, all the pain would go away eventually. From his own experiences, however, he knew that it wasn't true. The pain from the loss of his family still stung, even after all these years. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He knew one thing for sure; he was determined to not let death claim him for a long, long time. He had too many memories still to make with the love of his life.

“From Gregor's own journey through life, he can say that the pain not ever fully leave.” he said as he pressed his forehead against hers. Cordelia finally looked back up and locked her eyes with his. “But the pain will lessen with time. It still hurt Gregor a bit to think about lost family. But, he know that they are always watching him and cheering him on through life. It will be same for Cordelia as well. This Gregor can guarantee. And he will always be here for his Cordelia, to make her smile and laugh and dry her tears. Death will not take this silly old man until he ready to go, and that not be for a long, long time yet.” he continued. Cordelia listened to him quietly, and when he finished speaking, a bright smile spread across her face that made Gregor's heart leap.

“Thank you so much, Gregor. For everything. I love you.” she said, pressing her lips to his. Gregor smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, pulling away as Cordelia giggled sheepishly.

“Gregor loves Cordelia too. So, so much. He always be by her side to help her through hard times. Never forget that.” he said, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

“I know. I'm here for you too, you know.” she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Hehe, Gregor know this. His Cordelia is best listener. Never fails to cheer this old man up when he sad.” he said, letting out a deep chuckle. Cordelia laughed along with him, and she gasped when a gust of wind blew passed them, stirring up the snow at their feet and causing Cordelia to visibly shiver.

“Cordelia look so beautiful in the snowy weather, but may be good idea to venture inside now, eh? Gregor not want his love to catch cold.” he said, pressing his hands to her cheeks that were rosy red from a combination of her crying and the biting wind.

“Good idea. Maybe we can find some tea to warm us up.” Cordelia said.

“Ah yes, tea is most helpful in getting rid of the coldness. Gregor think that cuddles with his love would also help out greatly.” Gregor said, winking mischievously at Cordelia, who responded by giggling.

“Yeah, I think that could also work.” she said as they began walking hand-in-hand back to the castle to warm their cold bodies, and with a warmth in their hearts that could not be diminished by even the worst winter storm.


End file.
